Promise me
by Only Fear Fear Itself
Summary: The mind may forget, but the heart never does. Alternate Endings. Sequel up
1. Promise 1

**_I just recently lost my mum to cancer so this is dedicated to her. Love you Mum. _**

Magnus Bane looked up at the Institute. His boyfriend was sick and Magnus was not allowed inside. Well not when the doctor was there.

Magnus waited for a few more minutes and then got irritated. Magnus stood up and went into the Institute not caring what they said. He ran up the stairs and into Alec's bedroom. He wasn't in there so Magnus ran to the sick room, worried.

"Alec?"

"Sir. Sir, you can't be in here until after we do the surgery."

"Surgery? What's wrong?" Magnus was frantic now.

"Magnus?" A weak voice asked.

"Alec." Magnus ran towards the sound of the voice, not caring about the doctor anymore. He found the source and knelt next to the bed. "Alexander. What's wrong?"

"They haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I have cancer, Magnus. I am of no use to you anymore. Go find someone who will be."

"No. I will never leave you. I love you." Alec shook his head.

"No. I won't let you see me like this. They are going to do the surgery but I may not survive. It would be better if we just broke up."

"No. I will be there for you before, during, and forever after. I promise. I will never ever leave you. And may your God strike me dead if I do. I love you." Magnus pulled a ring out of his pocket and then opened it."I wanted to ask you when you got better but now is as good a time as any. Alec Lightwood, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and making me the happiest man that walked this earth?"  
Alec gasped and then looked at Magnus as if he was crazy.

"And if I die?"

"You won't. I forbid the doctors from making a mistake."

"Yes. I will marry you." Magnus put the ring on Alec and then gathered him in an emotional hug. The paramedics came in and Alec looked Magnus right in the eye and said,

"Don't leave." Magnus gripped Alec's hand and did ad he was ordered.

_**read and review. this completed for now . tell me if I should continue**_


	2. Promise 2

_**thanks to monshari and CaughtbyWind. without you guys I wouldn't be posting this. Hugs and Kisses!**_

Jace walked into the room where Alec was getting ready for his big day.

"So, Alec, you ready?"

"As ready as I can be. Jace, what if I'm making a mistake. What if the cancer kills me only a couple days after the wedding. Magnus would kill himself and it would would be my fault."

"Alec, don't think like that today. Worry about it another day. Right now, we have a wedding to attend." Alec nodded and turned around, at exactly the moment his mother walked in. She would be walking him down the aisle because his father was being the priest.

Alec took his mother's hand and then walked to the end of the aisle. The music started playing so Maia walked down the aisle bed to Kyle, then came Clary and Simon, then Jace and Isabelle, and finally Max as the ring bearer.

Alec took a deep breath and gripped his mother's hand tightly. He looked up at his soon to be husband and smiled. Looking Magnus right in the eyes he knew that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life but the happiest choice.

Magnus looked at his fiance and smiled. He was smiling, but his beautiful blue eyes a different story. Alec's eyes told him a story of a boy, about to get married and he wasn't worried about how he looked. He was instead nervous about the choice he made and if it was the right one.

When Alec arrived at the alter, Magnus took his hands. The whole wedding was blurred until the fateful 'I do'.

"You may kiss your husband." Robert told Magnus. And, like in the hospital, Magnus did as he was ordered.

**_once again please tell me if I should continue or not._**


	3. Promise 3

**_thank you monshari for your help and support._**

**_Real lyrics to love you through it is on my profile._**

The phone rang and Magnus picked it up. He and Alec had been married for 3 years and everything was going great. They had three adopted children and Alec's cancer had thankfully not made a reappearance.

"Hello?" Magnus asked into the phone.

"Hello. Is there and Alec Bane there?"

"Yes. I'll go get him. May I ask who this is?"

"It's Brooklyn National Hospital." Magnus froze. It couldn't be. They had been so careful. No. It must be something else, like payment. Yes, that's it. They hadn't paid the right amount.

Magnus asked the man to hold and then walked into his children's playroom where Alec was.

"Alec, baby, the hospitals on the phone." Alec looked at Magnus with what he was sure a matching expression of fear. "It'll be alright, Alec. They probably want more money." Alec nodded and bravely walked to the kitchen phone.

_He dropped the phone and burst into tears_  
_The doctor just confirmed their fears_  
_His husband held it in and held him tight_  
_Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 28_  
_With three kids who need you in their live_s

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Bane?"

"Speaking."

"We were looking at you x-rays and saw seems that your cancer has returned." Alec looked out the window and froze.

"You sure it's not a mistake."

"We double checked. The cancer has indeed returned."

"Thank you for calling." The hospital hung up after saying goodbye and promising to call the next day. Alec started crying, sinking onto the floor.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, walking into the kitchen. When he saw Alec crying he knew. He braved up and then sat next to his love, holding him tight.

_He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too_  
_But you'll never be alone, I promise you"'_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_  
_When you let go, I'll hold on_  
_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_  
_When you feel lost and scared to death,_  
_Like you can't take one more step_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

"Daddy, Papa?" Their children asked, waking into the room. Jack, who was nine, Steven, who was seven, and Joshua, who was five, stood in front of their fathers.

"Why is Daddy crying?"

"No reason. It will be alright. I promise." Magnus said.

A month later Alec walked into the hospital for his surgery.

_He made it through the surgery fine_  
_They said they caught it just in time_  
_But they had to take more than they planned_  
_Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts_  
_To hide what the cancer took from him_  
_But he just wants to feel like a man again_

Alec picked up his shirt and looked at his chest. The muscle he had gained from years of being a Shadowhunter had been taken and replaced with scars. He took off the shirt completely and replaced it with a baggy one to cover how skinny he was now and the bumps.

Magnus walked in and sighed. Alec turned to face him, tears in his eyes.

_He said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"_  
_He took him in his arms and said "That's what my love is for_"

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_  
_When you let go, I'll hold on_  
_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_  
_When you feel lost and scared to death,_  
_Like you can't take one more step_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

_And when this road gets too long_  
_I'll be the rock you lean on_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

Magnus and Alec walked into their sons room that night and Alec whispered to Magnus,

"Promise you'll be strong for the children when I can't." And Magnus promised his husband, like he always did and always will. However this time Magnus asked him to promise something in return,

"Never let go. Don't give up. You'll make it through this." Alec looked at his husband and sealed the promise with a kiss.

_**Should I continue? Review!**_


	4. Promise 4

_**I don't think I've done a disclaimer for this story so here it is**_

**_I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS._**

**_a special thanks to monshari, X. . .x.X., AphraelDawn, ForeverTris, and CaughtByWind, for Reviewing. Without you I would not be posting this._**

Alec shook his head at his husband. Magnus was chasing the children around while Alec made breakfast.

"Magnus! I told you to get them settled and dressed, not wind them up!" Alec called down the hall.

"You heard your Papa. Go get dressed so we can eat. The faster you eat the earlier we can open presents!" The children cheered and ran up the smiled and then turned toward his husband. The smile faded when he saw how tired he was.

"Alec." He sighed. The cancer may be out of his system for now but he still fought for control of his body. Magnus walked up behind his husband and hugged him around the waist. "Alec. Go rest. I'll finish up."

Alec sighed, thankful for the break. He went over to the table and sat down. A moment later the children where downstairs and breakfast was on the table.

Christmas morning went well and soon their kids were upstairs taking a nap. Alec stood to clean the mess left behind but Magnus wasn't having it.

"Alexander. Go take a nap. You'll need your energy for tonight." Alec knew he was roght. Jace would make sure everyone got drunk and ran after demons. He didn't know how to tell his family that the cancer came back but what he did know was that Magnus would be there with him.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"What are we going to tell them?" Magnus looked at his husband.

"The truth." Alec sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of." Magnus hugged his husband and then sent him on his way.

Magnus looked after his husband until he couldn't see him anymore and sighed again. He looked at the ceiling and whispered,

"Um, hi. If someone is really out there could you listen for a moment. I need help. I want to help my husband but I don't know how. He has cancer. It could kill him. We have children that need him. I don't know how many more promises I can make for him and how much more he can take." Magnus was crying at this point. He didn't believe there was someone out there, but he hoped that if there was they would help.

"Daddy?" Magnus looked up. In the entryway were his three small children.

"Hey. Why aren't you guys asleep."

"We heard you talking. Is Papa going to leave us?"

"Never." Magnus promised his children, taking them into a small hug. He sighed. He just made a promise he didn't think he could keep,however much he wished he could.

_**Review. Who do you think Magnus should promise something to next? Hugs and Kisses!**_

_**If you think i should continue review. For now it's complete. I need ten reveiws to continue!**_


	5. Promise 5 and 6

Magnus looked down at Alec, who was asleep on the couch, and smiled. The boy refused to rest. Right after the Christmas party, Magnus had gone upstairs to check on his husband. Finding him asleep he thought it safe to leave and say goodnight to the children and then take a shower. Boy, was he wrong. Alec had immediately come downstairs and to the kitchen. When that was clean he moved to the dining room, then to the living room, where most of the party had happened.

This is where Magnus had found him, curled up with Chairman Meow on the couch.

"Alec, baby. Come on, wake up." When he didn't wake up, Magnus felt his forehead; he was burning. His hair was also soaked and he was shivering. Magnus knew what was wrong. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone calling Isabelle and asking her to come over and watch the kids. It didn't take much to convince her. He then dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. Alec would not like going to an actual hospital instead of the Institutes infirmary, but he would have to deal with it.

When the ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital Alec was still asleep. Five hours later a nurse walked out and called him.

"What is wrong with him?" Magnus asked.

"Infection. His body has been refusing the treatment." The nurse said. Magnus didn't even ask, instead just running down the hall to his room. Alec was awake, but barely.

"Alec." Magnus sighed. He turned his head towards Magnus and Magnus could see the tears and the fear.

"Magnus. You remember that promise you made? That you'd be with me through sickness and in health?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember how you promised to stay strong for the children when I can't?"

"Alexander. Please stop talking like this. You are scaring me."

"Magnus. They have to put me in a coma. They do not know when or if I will wake, but they say that this is the only way to keep me alive."

"No. There must be another way."

"There isn't. I asked. They said my body functions to much and that by putting me in a coma they can slow the movements and treats me that way."

"You are going to let them?"

"Yes, because I know the children have you and you have them. And if this is the only way to stay with you and them, I'll do it. Please, just promise not to give up on me."

"I promise."

"Can you promise me one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Three years. That's all I want you to give me. If I am not improving or awake, I want you to tell them to pull the plug and let me drift away. That way I can be with you forever."

"No. I can't promise you that. Anything but that."

"Please, Mags."the looked so terrified that's had to give in.

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you. I love you. Tell the children that I love them. Make sure they know why I did this."

"I will. And I love you, too, Alexander." A director walked in and that was when I tossed Alec had pressed the emergency button, telling the doctor it was time. I watched his eyes flutter shut for possibly the last time.

"I won't leave you. I won't forget you. I promise you this and so much more. I promise you the world when you wake. I love you, baby blue. Sleep well."

And with that, Magnus turned and walked away to his car, wondering how to explain it to his children, let alone the family.


	6. Promise 7

_Two Years Later _

Magnus went to the hospital and headed up to the nurses station as he did every day. Today was different, though. The nurse behind the desk refused to let him through. When question, she simply apologized and walked away. He looked around, confused, then ran down the hallway to Alec's room. When he looked at the bed he saw it empty. He ran back to the nurses station and demanded they tell him where he was. Eventually a doctor, Alec's doctor, came and explained that Alec was in ICU. His body had started reacting negatively to the treatment and was shutting down. Magnus asked how long it had been stopping.

"Three days."

"Jack's birthday. That was the day I didn't come."

"That could be it. For the past two years you have been faithfully coming and visiting, talking about the children and how life has been. It helped him fight because he had something worth fighting for. But when you didn't show his body shut down rapidly from lack of, pardon the word, motivation."

"Alec thought he had nothing to fight for?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him? Please?"

"Yes. Right this way." The doctor led him through the halls and into ICU. He then directed him to Alec's room.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will." Magnus then proceeded to sit next to the bed and talk to his husband. He talked to him about nothing and everything. After a few hours Magnus fell asleep, holding tightly to his husband's hand.

He didn't know how long he slept. He also wasn't sure what the noise was that had woken him. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Alec. That's when he realized what it was. He quickly stood and ran out of the room, screaming for help. The doctor rushed over with a few nurse, one of which escorted him to the waiting room and tried to sooth him. He doesn't know how he managed it, but he fell asleep again.

Two hours later the doctor woke him up, informing him Alec would not survive the night; but that they had woken him up, so he could say his good-byes. Magnus nodded, too numb to speak. He called Isabelle and informed her of what was happening and she immediately came with the kids. Magnus went in first and looked at Alec. He was pale, but his blue eyes shined brightly, brighter than two years ago, if possible.

"Magnus." That was when Magnus broke down in his husbands arms "Mags. Don't cry for me. I'm ready. I know I am because I lead a great life. We have three wonderful children that you need to be strong for."

"We have four, now. Remember how we were trying to adopt that little three year old? We got him. His name is Max and he reminds me so much of you."

"See? You will be strong enough for them. You need to be. I love you, Magnus Bane."

"I love you, too, Alec Bane. I promise to always love you and never forget you."

They then let the children, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, his parents, and anyone else that had come in to say goodbye. Then they left and Magnus sat next to Alec and held his hand. Magnus fell asleep around ten and when he woke, Alec was gone.

_**Hey. Please review. This is nit, I repeat, NOT the end. Love us. XOXO**_


	7. Come Back to Me

_**Special thanks to my Beta, RueRajaram. Without her I would have quit this story. Hugs!**_

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since Magnus woke to Alec's dead body. He may have promised him that he'd stay strong for the kids, but how could he do that when they all reminded him of his husband in one way or another? Every day he'd get up and go to the cemetery. He had convinced Alec's mother to bury him the mundane way. Isabelle and Simon had taken the kids from Magnus when they realized he was not able. They now lived in the Institute with Isabelle.

Magnus heard the leaves move behind him and looked up at the woman next to him. She was just has she had been years ago when Magnus first met her.

"Tessa. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects. I may have not known him specifically, but I know his husband. How are you, Magnus?"

"Broken." Tessa hummed at that and looked at the tombstone.

"'Alexander Gabriel Lightwood, Brother, Son, Husband, Father, Protector.' He sounds like he was a great boy."

"He was. Tessa, my dear, you haven't lost your gift have you?"

"No, why?"

"Could you bring him back?"

"I could try. Do you have anything of his on you?"

"Yes." Magnus pulled a golden chain from under his shirt and unclasped it, handing it to Tessa. She looked at it and noticed two rings hanging from it. "They're his wedding and engagement rings. I never take them off."

Tessa smiled at that and then closed her eyes, turning into Alec. She then pushed the spirit of Alec out of her body, turning back into herself. There was a wisps of blue smoke floating aimlessly around the grave. Tessa looked at it and spoke on word,

"Return." The blue smoke went into the ground and soon the ground shook like a mini earthquake. When Magnus opened his eyes, that he hadn't noticed he'd closed, there was a small split in the earth. He looked in it to see Alec's coffin. He was about to open it, but Tessa stopped him.

"Magnus, there may be some flaws."

"Flaws?"

"Yes. Parts of his brain may not work properly or he may have forgotten something."

"How?"

"Mags, you know I can't completely change into any one person. There will be some flaws in even tiny transformations."

Magnus looked at her and then turned back to the coffin when he heard banging. Alec was awake. He opened it slowly and smiled at Alec. He smiled back, and then frowned.

"Do I know you?" Magnus looked at Tessa in panic. His baby boy didn't remember him.

_**Review, please!**_


	8. Promise 8

Magnus spent the next few weeks weeks after that trying to get Alec to remember. So far , nothing. Alec had gotten so frustrated with the eight hundred (give or take) year old warlock that he had moved back into the Institute. That had been a month ago. Now, Magnus was packing up his Brooklyn apartment and moving to Portugal with his four sons. He couldn't stand being so close to Alec, yet so far.

"Daddy?" Eleven years old, Jack, asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Papa?" He cringed. They had see Alec alive when he went back to the Institute. Magnus had to get the four if them out before they did something dangerous.

"He's doing his job."

"Oh. Is he going to come with us?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you two fighting?"

"You could say that." He turned from the box and knelt down by his son, hugging him. "Now, why don't you go get your brothers and we'll head to the airport."

"Alright, Daddy." He ran out of the room to his brothers. Magnus sighed and looked at the picture laying at the top of the box. He stroked it softly and sighed.

"I'll miss you, baby. More than I already do, if it's possible."

Institute

Alec was lying on his bed, hands under his head, when Jace walked in.

"Your still in bed?" He asked. Alec sighed and looked at him.

"Did I love him, Jace?"

"What?" Jace asked, closing the door and sitting on his bed.

"Magnus Bane. Did I love him?"

"Yes. I had never seen you happier."

"Then why don't I remember?"

"Alec," Jace sighed, "sometimes you forget people. They say that the one most important to you is the one you forget. Not sure how, or why, but it happens. You guys had been married for five years, almost six, now. You had four children. And I never saw you happier." Alec sat up and looked at the picture Jace had been holding, apparently since he walked in. It was of Alec in a tuxedo with the warlock. They were dancing, and Alec had to admit that he did look happy. Jace flipped to the next picture. It was of Alec and Magnus with three young boys.

"Who are they?"

"Your sons. Well, three of them. This one's Jack. He's eleven now. You adopted him from Magnus' friend, who was sixteen when she had him. He's a warlock, too. Then there's Steven, who's nine now. He's mundane, as far as we know. You found him on the side of the road. Then there is little Joshua. He's only eight. He's a werewolf. He was bit when he was two. They were doing experiments on him so Magnus took him and he's been with you guys since then."

"Wow. We seemed...happy."

"You were. I have never seen a happier couple."

"I want to talk to him."

"Alec. That might be a problem."

"Why?"

"He's moving to Portugal tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah. His plane leaves at seven." Alec looked at the clock. Six thirty. He ran downstairs and grabbed the keys, getting into the car and driving to the airport as quickly as possible. He ran inside and looked at the tv's, searching for the one with Portugal. Gate seven. Alec ran through security and to gate seven.

"Last call for Flight 180 to Portugal non-stop. I repeat, last call for flight 180 to Portugal." Alec scanned the crowd but didn't see the black hair of the warlock. He then ran to the flight attendant.

"Excuse me, but my husband is in this plane. You need to stop it, please."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't."

"Then please let me in."

"I can't do that without a ticket." At that moment a man came and shut doors."

"No. No, no, no!" Alec backed away from the gate and hit something.

He turned and looked down at the boy. He looked familiar, somehow.

"Papa?" Alec looked at the boy and then heard a small laugh in the back of his head, and a picture of a smiling boy flashed across his mind.

"Steven?"

"It is you, Papa! Daddy said you didn't want to come with us! I knew you would show!" Steven hugged him and then grabbed his hand, dragging him to another gate. "Daddy, Daddy!" He called, pulling Alec over to a boy around nineteen.

"Alec?"

"Magnus Bane." Magnus smiled and then turned to another boy.

"Joshie, watch your brothers. I'm going to talk to Papa." He the walked away, hoping Alec would follow. Thankfully, he did. Magnus walked into a family bathroom and Alec followed. He then turned and locked the door.

"Alexander. What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. Why aren't you on the plane?"

"Our gate was changed. Now why we're you trying to stop me?"

"Because I want to remember. Jace says that he never saw a more dedicated, loving relationship. When he said that I felt like I needed someone. For the last month, I've been feeling lonely, incomplete. But, oddly, now that I'm in your presence, I realize that what I was missing was the one person I kept pushing away."

"You want to remember?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll help."

"Thank you." Alec went up to Magnus and hugged him. They had been standing there for a while when Alec leaned up and whispered in Magnus' ear,

"Kiss me." Magnus pulled away a bit and looked into Alec's blue eyes.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Please." Magnus looked into Alec's innocent eyes and then captured his lips in a kiss. The softly kissed each other until Alec poked his tongue out and licked at his lips. Magnus granted him entrance and the kissed until the had to pull back for air.

"Wow." Alec gasped

"Yeah. I missed this." Magnus replied.

"Magnus?"

"What?"

"I remember Steven. I remember how we got him."

"Anything else?" Alec closed his eyes in thought.

"Our wedding, when you proposed. I draw a blank after our honeymoon until Steven came. After that, nothing. I don't remember about how we got Jack or Joshua."

"That's alright. It's a start." He hugged Alec tight and smiled widely, promising himself that he would never give up on him again.


	9. I'm here to warn you

1 year later

Alexander Gabriel Lightwood Bane and Magnus Damon Chandler Bane, Shadowhunter and Warlock...an odd pair...their children combination was even weirder...Jack Frost Bane, Steven Jamari Bane, Joshua Reid Bane, and Maxwell Nasir Bane, an ice warlock, a mundane, a werewolf, and a Shadowhunter...Aiden looked at his sisters and sighed...Magnus was the only hope he had..but how to get to him...he couldn't very well show up with two young girls and ask him to take them in...could he?

Yes, Aiden decided, he could. He stood from where he was sitting and pressed the buzzer.

Inside the Apartment

The buzzer went off so Alec ran to the door. He called them up and when he heard the knock, opened it. He looked at the boy, about ten, standing on his door step with two, obviously twins, girls.

"Hello? How can I help you?" Alec asked.

"Um...I would like to speak with Magnus...if that's not a problem..."

"Sure, come on it," he stepped aside and the three children walked in, "Magnus! Babe, you have visitors."

"Alright, hunny, I'll be there in a minute."

"Why don't you sit? Want anything to drink?"

"No thank you, Mr. Bane." Alec smiled at that...in the last year he had remembered everything...except Jack.

Magnus walked in, took one look at the boy on the couch, and pounced.

"Aiden. How have you been? Haven't seen you since your mother passed...Ah, she was a lovely woman. And the twins. My! Have the grown!"

"It's nice too see you too, Magnus."

"Magnus, babe, how do you know them?" Alec asked.

"Well, Aiden, here, is my godson."

"Godson? Care to introduce me to him, then"

"Of course. The boy is Aiden Xavier. The twins are Andrea Grace and Addison Skye."

"Lovely names."

"Yes. Now tell me, Aiden, why are you here?"

"Well, Mama passed away last week..." Aiden mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you staying?"

"That's the thing.. we have no place to stay."

"Then you shall stay here. That alright, Alec?"

"Yes. I'll go make up two bedrooms." Alec replied.

"Thank you, babe. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love ya too, Mags."

"So, how did she die?"

Aiden looked down the hall, to where Alec went.

"She died of breast cancer two years ago...Tessa brought her back to life, just like she did your husband...a year and a half later...she's dead."

"You mean to tell me that-"

"I'm here to tell you that this is just a temporary solution, with a painful conclusion."


	10. Authors Note

Hey. I just wanted to say that as much as I want to own Mortal Instruments, I saddly don't...

Also, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers:  
Lil' Bit Crazy  
TheRavada  
Hearts-n-Scalpels  
Intoxic  
X. .Naturae.x.X  
Clockworks' Angel  
Wolvesinboundary  
Sirii  
goddessoflightandshadow  
Malec Banewood  
AphraelDawn .  
monshari  
CaughtByWind

You guys are great! I thank the followers and the ones that favorited! Keep it up, please!

I thank my beautiful Beta, RueRajaram. She is amazing at everything. I love you!

One last thing! This story will get sadder if I don't get more reviews! Yes, I admit it, I am a review **! It just makes me sad when I know y'all are reading but you ain't reviewing. A sad writer is never a good one.

Once again I love all of you, you are amazing. Without your support this story would have been a one shot!

Hugs, kisses, and love all around  
OFFI

P.S. that is a funny acronym, ain't it?  
A.P.S. This is what I get from talking to someone from Mississippi...I start talkin like em...but you gotta love her, so, ya...


	11. I Trusted You

For the next month Alec had the feeling Magnus was avoiding him. He started taking his work elsewhere, he didn't eat at the dinner table anymore, instead eating in the bedroom. That was another thing. Magnus didn't sleep with Alec in the bedroom anymore, instead sleeping in the guest room. Alec had had enough.

It had been going on for two months when Alec called Isabelle and Simon and asked her to take the children for the night. She agreed and showed up at three to pick all seven of the children up. He then proceeded to cook dinner and set up a romantic night. When he was finished he was left with half an hour.

At eleven, Magnus was still not home. Alec sighed and then stood, walking to the table and blowing out the candles. He then proceeded to put the food in containers and clean the kitchen. After he was done, he took his phone out to call Magnus. This plan failed, however, when the sound of his laughter came from the bedroom. Alec sighed, hanging the phone up. Of course Magnus had left his phone. He went and grabbed Magnus' phone just as it vibrated. Alec looked at the screen to see that he had five missed calls and two texts from the same number, one Alec didn't recognize.

He pressed 1 and listened in to the messages.

"Hey, Mags. It's Axel. I heard about your, er, problem and have a solution. Why don't you come to my house tonight and will find the best cure? Love you." There was a beep as the call ended. Alec closed the phone, not wanting to listen to anymore of the calls.

"Do you always go through my phone?" A voice asked. Alec jumped and turned to him.

"Magnus. I was worried. You didn't come home."

"What do you mean? I've been home."

"Since when?"

"Since three hours ago."

"Where were you?"

"Guest bedroom. I came to get my phone, but you've obviously beat me to it."

"Well..."

"So? What did you hear? Anything interesting?"

"No" Alec sighed, handing the phone back. Magnus grabbed it and left, walking back to the guest room. Alec sighed and sat down on the bed. After a while he stood, grabbed his jacket, shoving his phone into the pocket, and walked out the door without telling Magnus. He walked the way from the apartment to the Institute and when he got there he walked inside and walked into his old room. He, thankfully, still had clothes on the bed, so he could stay if he wished. He walked down to the kitchen to find Isabelle sitting with her parents, Jace, and Clary. He walked to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries and chocolate. Comfort food, what can he say?

He went to the counter and sat next to Jace.

"Alec. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eating. What does it look like?" The rest of them shrugged .

"What we mean is, why aren't you with Magnus?"

"He came home without my knowledge and locked himself in the guest room for three hours. I didn't know this and called him. When I heard his phone I went to delete the history of my call. I saw that he had multiple calls to...someone else. A number that was not in his phone. He found me and got annoyed, claiming things. I gave him his phone back and he went back to the guest room. I left to come here to pick up the kids." He looked up and saw that they all were glancing at each other.

"What?"

"Um...Alec. It sounds as if Magnus is well...cheating." Isabelle cautiously states.

"No. He wouldn't. He loves me." Doesn't he? Alec thought.

"I'm sorry Alec." Alec stood and ran out of the Institute to the apartment. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Magnus Damon Chandler Bane! Where are you?" He went to the guest bedroom and opened it just in time to see a man fixing his shirt. Magnus himself was completely dressed, however his shirt was backwards.

"Magnus. I trusted you."


	12. I Trust You

**_8 years ago_**

_"You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down"_

_"Magnus! Come back!" Alec called._

_"Sorry, babe."_

_"That's alright."_

_"For a Shadowhunter, you tire easily."_

_"Shut up." Alec laughed. He looked up at Magnus and smiled._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. It's just...you're makeup free."_

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"You're so beautiful."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are. Why do you insist on covering that face with makeup."_

_"Why do you insist on hiding me?"_

_" Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

_"My parents would flip."_

_"I think they would love you for who you are." Magnus whispered, cupping Alec's face._

_"I guess. It's just with the whole Clary and Valentine thing." Alec sighed._

_"Right."_

_"Yeah. Well, let's go if we want to make it there by tonight." Alec said, running ahead._

_" Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever"_

_They arrived at the waterfall and Magnus pushed Alec in. Alec, however was smarter and grabbed Magnus before he fell, causing Magnus to fall in with him._

_"I hate you." Alec stated._

_"Well, how else was I going to get you to the cave?"_

_"Cave?"_

_"Yeah. Swim that way." Alec nodded and started swimming in the general direction. After a while they reached the cave._

_"Magnus. I'm freezing." Alec whined. Magnus snapped his fingers and created a fire, a table and meal, candles, and even changed their clothes into tuxedos._

_"Magnus." Alec whispered in awe._

_"You like?"_

_"No. I love." Alec said, softly kissing Magnus. They say at the table and ate and ate. After they talked and Magnus asked Alec to dance. They stood and Alec started following Magnus in the dance._

_"I wish we could stay here forever." Alec whispered._

_"We could." Alec looked up at Magnus._

_"You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back" _

_Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Alec shivered and looked at Magnus._

_"I love you, Magnus."_

_"I love you, too, baby." He kissed him softly but eventually it became deeper._

_" My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back"_

_They parted and Alec looked at Magnus and sighed._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"This is real, isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can we stay here tonight?" Magnus snapped his fingers creating a bed._

_"Yes." Alec smiled and dragged Magnus to the bed. _

_"We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece"_

**_Two weeks after_**

_"Magnus, where are we going?"_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then we'll be there soon."_

_"We've been driving for almost two days." _

_"We're almost there, promise."_

_"Ugh." Alec rested his head on the window and went to sleep._

_"Alec. Alec, baby, we're here." Alec woke up and looked out the window to see that they were still on the highway._

_"And where is here exactly."_

_"Well, you said you've never been to California and you've always wanted to, so, welcome to California, baby."_

_"You didn't."_

_"I did."_

_"But why did we drive?"_

_"More fun."_

_"Ah." The kept driving for a few more hours and arrived at the hotel that looked over the beach._

_"Let's go, let's go." Alec said excitedly._

_"Alright, let's go." They spent the day on the beach and slept wrapped in each others arms._

_"Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back"_

_"I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

**_Two years later_**

_Magnus got up before Alec and went into the shower. He got out, put a pair of jeans on with a black T-shirt and went into the bedroom to find out that Alec wasn't there. He went onto the kitchen and found a note._

_"Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back"_

_"Dear Magnus,_  
_I'm at the Institute. Don't come for me. Remember I love you._  
_Your baby, Alec."_

_Magnus dropped the note and ran out the door to the Institute. He tried to enter, but Isabelle stopped him and told him that he'd have to wait outside._

_"I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"_


	13. Battlefield

"Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now"

"Magnus. I trusted you." Alec turned and walked out of the room to his bedroom grabbing a suitcase and throwing it on the bed.

"Alec. Alexander, please, just listen to me."

"Nothing you say can change what you did." Alec said, grabbing his clothes.

"One mistake and you're gone."

"One mistake?!"

"Yes. One."

"You cheated on me, Magnus."

"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for"

"That's what you think? That I cheated?" Magnus yelled.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? I come home to find my husband with his short backwards in a bedroom with a half naked man."

"You should think your husband has an explanation."

"Then explain." Magnus was silent. "That's what I thought. You're just a cheater. A lying cheater." Magnus raised his hand and struck Alec across the face.

"Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like"

"Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no"

Alec looked at Magnus wide eyed. Magnus looked back and processed what he had done. Alec cupped his bruised cheek and then walked out of the room.

"I will be sending Jace to collect my things with me tomorrow at eleven. I would appreciate it if you weren't here."

"This is my house too, Alexander!" He screamed.

"Well, after tomorrow you can have the whole place to yourself."

"What about the children?"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated." Alec said, slamming the door behind him.

"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now"

Magnus looked at the door and sighed. He had really screwed up this time.

"I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for"

Alec walked down the street, crying, not knowing where he was going until he found himself back at Magnus' door. He slid down on the door and rested there, not knowing that Magnus was doing the same on the other side.

"Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield"

"Alexander. I'm sorry." Magnus whispered, too softly for Alec to hear through the door.

"I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your"

Alec stood and knocked on the door.

"We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead turning and running again. Magnus opened the door and saw the flash of black and ran after him.

"A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
A battlefield, a battlefield"

He turned the corner but didn't see Alec. He had lost him.

"I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for"

Alec looked around the corner to see Magnus walking away, the only thought being that Magnus ran after him.

"Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield "

"I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor"

"Why does love always feel like  
Why does love always feel like  
A battlefield, a battlefield.."

"I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for"


	14. Just Give Me A Reason(sad)

"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them"

Alec looked out the window at his family. It had been three months since he'd left Magnus. He couldn't believe he had ever trusted Magnus, couldn't believe he had fallen for his tricks. And Magnus promised him everything. He'd promised the children everything. How could he have done this?

"Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love"

Magnus looked at his ring. They had divorced a month ago, Alec winning everything but the apartment and Chairman Meow. He hadn't taken his ring off though. He never would. He loved Alec with his life. He couldn't believe Alec had gone this far...He couldn't believe the things he himself had done, had said.

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

"Alexander. It's been a month. Why are you still so depressed?"

"Because, Izzy. Even after what he's done and said...well, I still love him."

"I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')"

Magnus looked up at the Institute. He was here to win Alec back. He still loved Alec. He didn't care if Alec didn't love him the same way he used to...he would get his husband back.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love"

Alec curled up in a ball. The Pain had not gone away. It had been there for two weeks now.

"Fine" he thought "tomorrow I go to the infirmary." And with that he fell asleep.

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

Magnus walked in to be stopped by Isabelle.

"Oh, Magnus, thank the Angel you're here."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"He hasn't been well. We think the cancers back."

"No...the cancer died with him, and Tessa couldn't bring that back, thankfully. This is worse." He thought.

"Where is he?" He asked Isabelle.

"Upstairs. Magnus, what's wrong with my brother? What's wrong with Alec?" He didn't answer instead running upstairs to Alec's room .

"Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean"

He's alright. He's alright. He's alright.

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

"Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"


	15. If I Die Young(sad)

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"

Magnus walked into the room to see Alec sprawled on the bed. He ran to the bed and sat next to him, pressing his head against Alec's chest.

It was silent.

"Uh oh, uh oh"

"No!" He screamed and then snapped his fingers, locking the door. He wanted to be alone with Alec.

"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby"

Magnus knew he had to leave, break the news to the kids, the family, the Clave...everyone. But he couldn't stand. He couldn't do it.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"

He looked at the wall and noticed the bright glint of Alec's bow and arrow.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"

"I love you, Alec." He stood, grabbed Alec's wedding and engagement rings, put then on him and the grabbed an arrow.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"

He sat next Alec, gripping the arrow with on hand and Alec's hand with the other.

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by"

"I've always loved you. I'll see you soon."

"The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time"

He snapped the blade from the stick.

"So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done"

The children didn't even cross his mind as he lifted it up.

"A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'"

Alec looked at Magnus, screaming for him to stop...but he didn't hear him.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"

"I love you."Magnus whispered...one last time.

"Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh"

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"

"So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."


	16. Trouble(happy)

"I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me."

Alec whispered to Isabelle.

"Alec. He cheated on you and hit you. Why are you still so hung up on him?"

"He's the first and only one I've ever loved. I've adopted seven children with him. He's my life."

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me"

Magnus looked at his ring. They had divorced a month ago, Alec winning everything but the apartment and Chairman Meow. He hadn't taken his ring off though. He never would. He loved Alec with his life. He couldn't believe Alec had gone this far...He couldn't believe the things he himself had done, had said.

"And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me"

"You know, I think this is my fault. I should have given him a chance." Alec said while fighting Jace.

"You done Alec?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's continue to fight."

"It's just-" Jace groaned...this will be a long day.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"

Magnus shouldn't have let him go. He should have fought FOR him not WITH him. They had gone so many places. He had shown Alec the world...and he had given him the world...hadn't he?

"No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see"

"Alec! He's moved on! So should you!" Clary screamed on morning when she was tired of hearing about him. Alec looked at her and then stood, running out to her room.

"He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!"

Alec was never in love with him was he?

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"

Magnus never cared did he?

"And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah"

Alec looked at the knife in his hand stroking and admiring the blade-

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"

Magnus snapped his fingers, watching the blue fire, admiring its power-

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

Alec looked at a picture, the same on Magnus was currently looking at. They both closed their eyes and struck their hearts, Alec striking his beating heart, Magnus destroying his unbeating one.

"I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."


	17. Whiskey Lullaby(happy)

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night"

Jace opened Alec's bedroom door and gasped...his brother, friend, parabatai, lie there on his bed, a knife in his chest.

Everything seemed to slow down after that. The rest of the family came in and eventually the called the Clave to take his body.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Jace took at the note he had shoved in his pocket, read it, and shoved it in his pocket. Alec never gave up on Magnus. He loved him until and after death.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

Magnus was not seen at the funeral. They did not burn Alec. Instead they buried him under a tree in the backyard of the Institute. The day after, Isabelle finally braved the trip to Magnus' apartment.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

It had been a year since Isabelle had found Magnus. The children had changed, weren't as happy. They were all having dinner when there was a knock on the door. Clary opened it and gasped. There stood Alec and Magnus, smiling, holding hands, and most of all, alive.


End file.
